Letters from Beyond
by The Maze Writer
Summary: Letters written from the living to the dead. These are the letters that Thomas and Minho wrote to their numerous dead friends, and the letters that the friends from beyond the grave wrote back.
1. Chapter 1

**These are UNREAD letters. They are addressed, but were never sent or received. If I get** **requests, I will be happy to write letters that go back and forth. Minho will not be writing any letters to anyone in this chapter. (To be honest, I already have some Minho stuff written up. I just want this chapter to be all Thomas, and, I need some idea's for the next chapter.)** **If you want Minho's letters to make an appearance, make sure to let me know in the comments!**

We solved the Maze with Minho, we changed the world with Thomas, and we died with Newt. We are,

 **THE MAZE RUNNER FANDOM**

Dear Newt,

I killed you with a gun, but here's the truth of the root. I killed us both.

-Thomas

Dear Tommy,

Chuck, Teresa, and Alby say hello.

Sorry this all happened. I hope you're happy.

Still miss you.

-Newt

Dear Newt,

They say you die twice. Once when you stop breathing, and a bit later on, when someone says your name for the last time.

After you died I stopped having bad dreams because the real nightmares began when I woke up.

After years and years I still remember you're last words. I killed the innocent boy who begged for death.

You know why you were one of the best friends I ever had? You were broken. But even through your angst you were the only one who knew that I was just as broken as you.

In all this time I have learned that the saddest moment is when the person how gave you the best memories, becomes a memory.

Still, I hope you're in a better place now.

-Thomas

Dear Tommy,

I' m so, so sorry that I made you kill me. I can't imagine how much that hurt you. But thank you for doing it. You put me out of my misery. You're one of the best bloody friends in the whole world Tommy, and I'll watch over you, guide you. I'll always be looking out for you.

Just like the good old days.

-Newt

Dear Newt,

Sometimes I wonder if being dead would be easier.

The only reason I stay is that I just feel like I need to save everyone to redeem myself.

But you. You were drowning but no one saw you struggle. You felt nothing but pain and hid it with a smile. Most people heroes fly, mine limps.

I guess not all angels have wings huh?

-Thomas

…

Dear Chuck,

I promised I would save you, bring you home. I _promised_ you.

You should never have taken that bullet for me. You were just a kid.

We talked about making it, I'm sorry that you didn't.

I'm so sorry that I failed you Chuck.

I'm sorrier than you'll ever know.

-Thomas

Dear Thomas,

You didn't break your promise.

My parents were waiting for me all along.

Thank you. You'll always be my brother.

-Chuck

…

Dear Tom,

I wish you had figured out earlier that I did those things to protect you. I love you Tom. I only ever cared for you.

-Teresa

Dear Teresa,

People keep asking me if I loved you. Of course I loved you. You don't give the people you don't love the power to destroy you.

The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You've just got to find the ones, worth suffering for.

You were worth suffering for.

-Thomas

Dear Tom

I don't know what we were. I don't know what we could have been.

All I know is that what I did was worth losing your trust over.

Even though I regret not explaining myself better to you after it happened, I don't regret saving your life Tom.

And as for that cement block, I don't regret sacrificing myself for you. Anyways, I couldn't live with myself after you couldn't even look my in the eyes.

I love you. I've always loved you.

I just wish you had loved me back.

-Teresa

Dear Teresa,

I should have accepted your apologies. I hope you know I do now.

It's funny, because Newt even sat me down and talked to me about you. I can still remember his exact words.

"No, Tommy, you don't understand. I've never seen someone who loves you that much."

At the time, I didn't believe him. But, as always, I think he was right.

We could have been normal teenagers, but we are not. We could have been lovers, but we didn't get that chance.

-Thomas

…

Dear Thomas,

Thank you for looking after them. Thank you for being the leader when I couldn't be. I'm proud of you greenie.

Alby

Dear Alby,

You were so strong in the glade. We all looked up to you. I looked up to you.

You didn't deserve to die.

None of you did.

-Thomas

…

 _I promised him_

 _I killed him_

 _I left her_

That's the mantra that goes through my head every day.

 _The leader that tried, the glue that dried, the one that survived._

That's what they say about Minho, Newt, and I.

 _"You don't want to remember."_ That's what WICKED told me.

It took me a while, but I believe them now.

I lost them. I lost all three of them.

Newt, Chuck, Teresa.

Three of the people I am was the closest too.

WICKED took everything from me.

I acted like it didn't bother me, kept a poker face in front of the public, but inside it was killing me.

This is my family now. I found it all on my own. It's big, and broken, but still good.

…

 **Days will pass and turn into years, but I will always remember you with silent tears**.

 **..**

 **A/N: So there is the first "chapter"! If you want me to have letters that go back and forth, let me know! If you have any ideas for any characters, let me know ;')**

 **Hopefully** **this chapter wasn't too choppy. Obviously it's going to be a little bit, because they aren't talking to each other directly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Chuck,

I'm sorry you died kid.

I hope you take comfort in that I avenged you. I killed Gally for you.

Minho.

Dear Minho,

Fighting doesn't solve anything.

Killing each other is what WICKED wants.

Thank you taking care of Thomas for me though.

-Chuck

….

Dear Alby,

I don't think I ever thanked you for saving Newt's life.

Thank you for going after him and pulling him out.

Minho.

Dear Minho,

You could have been leader in the glade. You really could of. If you weren't keeper of the runners you could have run that glade.

They would have listened to you.

They respected you.

Thank you for taking care of my second. Newt really did look up to you.

-Alby

…

Dear Minho,

I know you hate me. I made a lot of questionable choices and I never got the chance to explain myself to you like I did to Thomas. Not like that helped…..

Anyway, I just want you to know I did all of that stuff, believe it or not, to save Thomas's life.

I'm not asking you to understand, I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to do one thing.

Take care of Tom.

-Teresa

Dear Teresa,

I know. Thomas told me everything. He regrets his responses to you.

We understand. **I** understand.

Thank you for risking your whole relationship with him just to save his life.

That shank always needs to be saved doesn't he?

Minho.

…

Dear Newt,

Where did you go?

Where are you?

How could you leave me here alone?

Thomas misses you. He cry's every night.

I don't know how to comfort him.

Minho.

Dear Newt,

Thomas told me what happened.

I don't know how to react.

I can't be mad, but I can't be ok.

You'd know what to do.

You always used to know what to do.

Oh god Newt…. Now what? I'm so tired of being strong without you around.

I wish you had been immune.

Minho.

Dear Minho,

I'm sorry Tommy had to tell you. Please don't be mad at him. He did it for me.

You've been my friend for as long as I can remember. There are too many things I want to say and too little time, so I'll just settle for this.

Take care of Thomas and the others. They need you to step up now more than ever.

-Newt

Dear Newt,

I can't fix Thomas. He screams at night.

His nightmares are getting to the point that I'm worried about his health.

He doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat, he just sits in a shed by himself, pale, with sunken eyes.

How do I fix someone that doesn't want to be fixed?

It's horrible enough that I lost you, but now I'm losing Thomas.

Please, Newt, I don't want to be alone.

-Minho

Dear Newt,

Thomas's isn't eating.

Yesterday I spent three hours begging to eat until he finally chocked something down and then retched for hours.

He won't speak to me either. He won't speak to anyone.

He just sits in the corner, his eyes glazed and tearstains' on his cheeks.

Minho.

Dear Newt,

He did it. He god damn did it.

Newt, Thomas…. killed himself.

I found him in a pool of his own blood.

It was…. It was…. The most terrible thing I've ever seen.

A hole in his temple, the ruby red blood, the pain still written on his features.

I don't even know how he got the gun. I did everything I could to keep weapons away from him.

This has to be my fault.

I have no one left. I lost you, I lost him.

I lost everyone I cared about.

Minho.

Dear Minho

I know. He's… well he's here.

Don't worry, I slapped him around the head as soon as I saw him.

Honestly though, he seems like he's doing much better up here then he as down there. Shank looks ten years younger.

He is really upset with himself about what he did to you.

He needs to talk to you himself.

You're not alone Minho.

We're here.

I'm here.

-Newt

 **A/N: I got really excited while writing this because it has a lot of references to "Stain". Ahhh, I love it when I figure out how to reference something I have written in later chapters or works. :D**

 **Ideas still very welcome and wanted!**


End file.
